


Cat Café

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cat Cafés, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru is staring at Javier, finding it hard to understand what the other is saying. They are both two years into their retirement and busy with ice shows, some participations while others have their own name on it. It fills Yuzuru with happiness but also he misses some things in life.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	Cat Café

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is kind of what I wanted to write yesterday. Lol.

Yuzuru is staring at Javier, finding it hard to understand what the other is saying. They are both two years into their retirement and busy with ice shows, some participations while others have their own name on it. It fills Yuzuru with happiness but also he misses some things in life. He remained mostly in Toronto to keep away from the crowds or fans. Not everyone took his retirement well and as someone still as private as ever people tried to find ways to be close to him. It was exhausting and he moved at least twice in the past two years alone to keep away. A few months he spends in Japan but it doesn't feel like home. With his shows spread all around the world he gets to enjoy some sightseeing and considers moving to a place where nobody really knows him. 

So this is where Javier comes in and suggests something outright crazy. Yuzuru holds a hand up to make Javier stop talking for a second. "What? Care to repeat? I feel I didn't get it all." 

Javier is grinning now and fishing a spiral notebook out of his bag. "So as I was saying… You want to move somewhere else maybe, you want a more relaxing time. You keep whining about wanting pets to be exact cats but you still travel too much so you don't want to make it horrible for them with you not being around." He pauses and Yuzuru nods that he is following, so Javier continues. "A friend is planning to expand his current business well it's a cat shelter in Madrid but people are not really going to adopt the cute little fellas and he asked me if I would want to put my name on the business to attract people. The idea is to buy the shop next door, do some renovation and make the new space into a cat café. It would attract people who want to spend some time with friendly animals while sipping some good coffee… " Yuzuru narrows his eyes. "Okay and maybe some tea too and cakes. You know the full on package. Then they would also have the possibility to adopt the animals. Most of the permits are underway but a new partner with a big name could help us have more publicity." 

Yuzuru let's the words sink in and he has to rub at his temples for a second. "You want me to join you in a business for a cat café and shelter in Madrid… I am fine with putting my name on it, you know I love doing things but I sense something else in here too." 

Javier grins even brighter. "Yes, we are going to buy you the apartment above the shop and you are going to move there and we both are going to learn how to take care of cats and make drinks." 

"You want me to interact with possibly fans who fly across the world and want to see me at all costs… In a small space while I am mostly trying to hide from them?" Hearing those words Javier frowned a little bit. 

"Okay we may have some details to map out regarding that but you know it could be nice? You can have unlimited access to cats to play with, enjoy some Spanish sun, work for a good cause. My friend and his employees are still going to take care of the shelter part, you know if a new cat comes in and they need to be nurtured or are in bad shape. They get a good number of rescues every week and people are not keen on adopting. It's to help and if you avoid being in the shop that's also fine. We will have regular employees too because neither of us can be there all the time but it could be a nice change of place?" Yuzuru could see how hard Javier was trying to give him an option outside of skating and Madrid was a nice place he did like it. He also had a good point in the good cause and his wish to keep a cat at home. Yuzuru sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

"Fine. We have to do a lot of planning though…" The grin Javier gave him was almost a good enough payment for his upcoming business adventure. Javier took out a pen and opened his notebook on an empty page. It was time to map out some basic business plan. 

\----

Approximately two months later Yuzuru unlocks the door to the shop, stepping inside. The place smells like fresh paint and most of the appliances are installed. It is taking shape so does his apartment upstairs filled with moving boxes that arrived the other day. He hears a groan behind him and grins, stepping aside to hold the door open. 

"Finally. I thought I had to hold these things for another year… It's heavy you know." Javier complains walking in with two boxes putting them down and stretching. His joints crack and he groans again. "I am getting too old for this." Yuzuru pats his shoulder in sympathy. 

"Come on, old man we have a few more boxes and we actually have to decorate this place. We want to open on the weekend and that is exactly in two days." Javier nods and wraps an arm around Yuzurus shoulder directing him towards the parked and packed car outside. It takes them about half an hour to take everything out and somewhat organise the items per sections of the space. Javier goes away to park proper, the last thing he wants is a ticket. Meanwhile Yuzuru starts with the kitchen, taking some cleaning supplies to get rid of the last if the construction dust from the counter. He removes the plastic covers from the machines, wiping them all down as well. He is in the middle of placing the clean glasses and mugs on the shelves when Javier walks back in. 

"I take care if the kitchen and you can do the tables and chairs?" Yuzuru asks and hears even more groans. "I promise I help you with the assembling. I know how much you hate IKEA instructions. I am almost done here." By the time the kitchen and counter area is organised Javier had finished building a table and three chairs. From then on they work together and when the sun sets and they need to turn on the lights all of them are finished. 

Yuzuru looks at their work and smiles. It looks nice. A couple of desks and chairs but mostly special seating that can be hiding nook for cats in case they don't want to be social. A lot of cushions, also ready to be placed on the floor. Two big boxes contain tons of cat toys free to be used by visitors. It's a really nice place and he loves it. He is so lost in thought he jumps a bit when Javier taps his arm with a bottle of cold water. 

"We did good today. Tomorrow we are getting all the supplies for the kitchen. Coffee beans, milk and your tea variations at 9 a.m. Can you take care of it? I have to go help Sergio to pick up some cat food for the shelter at the same time." Yuzuru nods taking a few sips of water. 

"Sure. We have the first employee meeting tomorrow afternoon and we want to let the cats or a few of them into the space so they settle in, explore and all. I will hang the profiles of the cats ready to be adopted on the wall too." Javier hums and then bumps his shoulder against Yuzurus. 

"So we are really doing this huh? Who would have thought? Y&J cat café." Yuzuru grinned. 

"Yeah. Who would have thought. Probably a hundred of fans who have been speaking of this for years." Javier burst out laughing. 

"Oh, I know. They really had this plan down for ages. Anyway. I should get going if Sergio wants me to wake up by 8." Yuzuru nods, locking up the place with Javier. He walks with him the few steps to his building door and they hug each other as goodbye. 

Yuzuru takes the stairs with lightness in his steps and even the dozen of boxes in his living room don't make him feel less happy than he is. The past months have been an adventure and he expects some high buzz when they open. He is a bit scared too in case too many people come and not for the right reasons. He quickly shakes those thoughts away, makes himself a quick lunch and then starts to unpack a few more boxes. With the shop opening he had been neglecting his own move but he can manage a bit more productivity today. 

\----

The first couple of days are busy and Yuzuru ends up face-planting his bed more often than not. One time he barely makes it to the couch to pass out from tiredness. The place has been busy as they have expected it but no incident has happened. Some fans did appear but they showed a lot of respect, bought a drink or two, some even cakes to support the shop, played with some of the cats who were more brave and social. It was a work in progress for sure. Two cats also found their forever homes and it make Yuzuru feel incredibly happy. Due to how busy things have been, Javier had been crashing at his place, less traveling for him too. Which left Yuzuru with a different kind of problem all together. 

Speak of the devil. Yuzuru turned around to see Javier walk out of the bathroom, shirtless and he had to avert his gaze. Definitely not helping his other problem. There had been some tension between them, both single and with obvious attraction towards each other. If the few glances Yuzuru had caught by Javier are anything to take by. It became harder and harder to ignore. Yuzuru sighs and fills two cups with some nice tea, so both can relax and go to bed soon. Javier find himself a shirt which at least makes it possible to look at him without wanting to jump him. They settle down on the couch with a random movie in the background. 

"Today had been good. Sergio has a possible adoption to happen in the next few days. No crazy people coming in. People love our drinks and cakes. The cats seem to happy getting some attention and affection. How are you doing?" 

Yuzuru looks up from his tea and smiles. "I am really happy. I feel at home and as you said when you told me this idea… I can play with cats as much as I want, people are nice, it is for a good cause. This apartment is lovely, I also get to spend time with Javi and not just at shows. It's nice." Javier is looking at him with a grin on his face. 

"Good. Very good. I am happy you are feeling at home and happy here. I was worried it may be too much but it's all good." Javier reaches forward and touches his cheek. Yuzuru can't help but lean into to the touch. He must have closed his eyes without realising because the next time he opens them Javier is still looking at him but his expression is something new. He is unable to look away, his pulse picking up. Javier places his cup down and slowly takes the one from Yuzuru to put on the coffee table too. 

Time seems to slow down as the two keep on looking at each other. Yuzuru doesn't know who moved first, he thinks both leaned in at the same time but he feels soft lips against his own and everything comes full circle. They kiss slow and maybe a bit tentative but it is everything Yuzuru could ask for. Javier breaks the kiss to stroke his cheek and Yuzuru bites down on his lower lip. 

Yuzuru knows this is another fresh start he is not going to regret and can't help but lean in again. Javier smiles against his lips and it's truly everything he could ever wish for. 


End file.
